même si ton coeur m'appartient le mien est glacé
by PoisonAndSaviour
Summary: vouloir être accepter, avoir du mal, l'amour suffit parfois mais elle doit rester vigilente et savoir ce qu'elle veut.. (Ludmila/Federico)


Ton cœur m'appartient mais le mien est glacé

_**«- oui je lui ai fait du mal je le sais pas besoin de me le répéter.**_

_**- Si, il vaut mieux te le répéter, tu sais elle a perdue beaucoup de choses.**_

_**- Comme quoi ? Dit le moi puisque tu l'as connais bien.**_

_**- Une amitié qui aurait bien fonctionner.**_

_**- Oh, et c'est tout ?**_

_**- Un de ses amours est parti, elle en a retrouver un autre mais elle est perdue**_

**- …_..._**

_**- Je pense qu'elle a perdue beaucoup de chose déjà alors si elle perd sa carrière...**_

_**- Oui, mais elle n'a pas perdu ses parents lorsqu'elle était petite, elle n'est pas ignorer par ses parents adoptifs, elle ne se protège pas avec une carapace rose à froufrou pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffre, elle ne pleure pas chaque soir en se disant qu'ils ne seraient pas mort si elle leur avait dit de rester, elle n'a pas perdu l'amour de sa vie il est là lui, elle ne pense pas que tout est perdu et que l'homme qu'elle aime se sent trahi par ses mensonge.**_

_**- Ludmila, je...**_

_**- Il n'y a rien à dire, oui j'ai voulu la faire perdre sur le podium et la disqualifiée mais la musique c'est la seule chose qui me reste et qui me raccorde avec mes parents biologiques. »**_

Sur ces mots elle sorti de la salle de chant en bousculant au passage Violetta.

_**- Que se passe t-il Federico et pourquoi lui parle-tu ?**_

_**- Figure toi qu'elle a vécu beaucoup de malheur.**_

_**- Oui et bien nous aussi.**_

_**- Pire que les nôtres...**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**_

...

Pendant ce temps Ludmila courait dehors, vers le parc, elle bouscula énormément de personne mais cela lui était égale, elle s'assit sur le banc, se remémorant les moments passer avec Federico, ceux avec Thomas, avec Leon... Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mal traité Violetta mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière ce qui était fait ne peut être réparer.

Elle aurait aimé être plus douce, mais sa nouvelle personnalité avait prit le dessus et elle en avait pris goût, seulement Federico est arrivé et touta basculer du jours au lendemain, lorsqu'elle le voyait chanter elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, mais hélas il lui en voulait d'avoir menti, il voulait d'une relation sans mensonge mais elle avait gaffer elle ne peut plus rester ici désormais. Elle se leva du banc et marcha tranquillement en regardant mélancoliquement le paysage jusque sa maison.

Quelques minutes après, Federico était arriver dans le parc, sa discussion avec Violetta auparavant l'avait chamboulé il ne savait plus où mettre la tête, peut importe les arguments qu'il avait pu dire à Violetta, cela revenait au point de départ « sa carrière musicale » certes Violetta est son amie même s 'il avait voulu être plus auparavant mais cela avait changé, maintenant c'était Ludmila qui hantait ses pensées et même si elle avait pu mentir ses sentiments restaient les même, c'était indéniable pour lui, il devait la retrouver pour s'expliquer et tout lui avouer il était hors de question qu'il abandonne.

Mais Ludmila était parti, elle ne se trouvait plus au parc mais dans chambre devant son cahier qu'elle cachait proprement. Ce soir, elle devait parler à ses parents, de sa décision de partir, de tout abandonner pour s'ouvrir au monde même si oublier certaines personnes allait être dur elle devait le faire. Elle descendit et s'assit sur une chaise, elle demanda à sa mère d'appeler George son père pour leur parler.

_**« écouter je sais que vous vous plaisez ici, mais je voulais vous dire que j'ai pris la décision de partir. Pas ici, mais en Californie vivre une nouvelle vie, même si cela fait des années que nous sommes ici je ne me sens plus à la place désormais, alors ne vous inquiéter pas une de mes amies veut bien m'héberger le temps que je postule pour un travail et trouve un logement.**_

_**Ne t'en fait pas cela ne nous dérange pas, George et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord.**_

_**Merci... »**_

Sa mère se leva et apporta le diner, celui-ci fut assez silencieux malgré les discussions entre sa « mère » et son « père ». Elle sortit de table et alla dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit, elle fondit en larmes. Certes elle était heureuses qu'ils aient accepter mais elle aurait préférer qu'ils soient plus curieux que cela sur la destination de leur fille adoptive mais cela leur était égale. Ils n'auraient plus personne à charge, le paradis pour eux, ceux qui lui ont dit clairement qu'il s'occuperaient d'elle mais qui à la fin l'ignore totalement. Elle pense à ses « ami(e)s » , plus rien ne la retient .

Le lendemain personne ne la vit aller en cours ainsi que les derniers jours avant les vacances, ils se faisaient tous du soucis, principalement Federico, l'intéresser était aller toute la semaine au parc, aux endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Violetta, Naty, Maxi et Leon étaient inquiet, il leur avait révéler ce qu'avait pu éprouver Ludmila mais seul la scène les intéressait alors il du seulement leur faire du chantage soit la scène, soit le départ d'un ami ,mort ou vivant peu importe, mais grâce à Diego ils comprirent que cela était important. Le soir du dernier jours ils avaient tous reçu une lettre d'excuses et d'adieux.

**_« chers ami(e)s , si je peux vous appeler comme cela bien sûr._**

**_Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'étais désoler pour tout les problèmes que je vous aient causer surtout à toi Violetta, mais face à toi je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur alors j'ai tout essayer pour avoir de la valeur et surtout de l'importance pour quelqu'un. Cela paraît égoïste et le pire c'est que ça l'est. Mes problèmes devaient passer après mais la musique était la seule chose qui raccordait à ce qui me suppose que Federico vous l'a dit. Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne le pourrais pas. _**

**_Excuse moi Leon de t'avoir « manipuler » auparavant et à toi Naty qui à souvent tout fait pour moi sans broncher.à Diego aussi, que j'ai « corrompu » à vous mentir et à te blesser Violetta je m'excuse de tout les problèmes. Mais dorénavant vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier des problèmes du lycée ou même de moi car je pars. Demain matin à 11h. Je suppose que vous ne viendrez pas me dire au revoir même si je l'espère de tout cœur._**

**_Ludmila »_**

c'était un déchirement, ils ne pensaient pas que cela allait arriver même si à un moment ils le rêvaient.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous à l'aéroport, ils attendaient Ludmila pour son vol mais elle n'arrivaient toujours pas. Au bout d'une heure ils commençaient tous à désespérer, alors ils partirent laissant un message à Federico qu'il devra lui transmette si celle-ci arrive, ils prirent le van et partirent en direction de l'école.

Seulement, comme Ludmila elle avait espérer les voirs mais avant d'aller à l'aéroport elle avait fait un détour vers l'école de musique pour leur dire au revoir si toute fois ils n'étaient pas venus mais par surprise eux non plus n'étaient pas là.

Alors arriver à l'aéroport il n'y avait personne pas même Federico, elle avança déçu vers les portes d'embarquement.

Federico n'était pas vraiment parti , il avait seulement besoin...d'un pause toilettes. Lorsqu'il sorti il la vit,il voulu l'appeler mais avec tout ce monde impossible alors il lui courut après.

Elle était déjà loin, mais une personne âgée avait fait tomber tout les billets que l'hôtesse avait en mains alors Ludmila voulut l'aider.

Arriver à sa hauteur il ne pouvait que murmurer son prénom, et enfin reprendre son souffle, celle-ci n'entendit pas alors il la prit par le bras et la plaqua contre un mur non loin d'eux.

_**« - Ludmila ne pars pas s'il te plaît.**_

_**- Trop tard, ma décision est prise, et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à mon sort ?**_

_**- Depuis le début.**_

_**- Pourtant tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, que j'étais insupportable et que je ne pourrais jamais changer.**_

_**- C'était avant que tu me dise tout l'histoire.**_

_**- Alors c'est ça, tu t'inquiète pour moi par pitié.**_

_**- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... écoute Ludmila je...**_

_**- Ne me dit pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter...Enfaîte je voulais que tu sois là pour...profiter de mes dernières minutes ici**_

_**- Très bien alors**_

Il l'embrassa passionnément plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, leur bulle était incassable sauf à l'arrivée de l'hôtesse.

_**- Excusez moi mademoiselle mais l'avion va bientôt décoller je vous prierais de bien vouloir me donner votre billet et de filet au plus vite**_

_**- Oui,bien sûr**_

Elle embrassa Federico une dernière fois. Avant de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche du fameux billets mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dedans.

_**- J'y crois pas c'est pas possible, j'ai perdue mon peut être qu'il est dans la pile de billets qui est tomber**_

_**- Peut être, vous rappeler vous du numéro.**_

_**- Et bien non, cela est un problème.**_

_**- Oui Mlle, si vous ne vous rappeler plus du numéro, vous ne pouvez pas partir.**_

_**- Et bien tant pis alors. »**_

Elle se retourna, face à un Federico souriant de bonheur. Elle reçu un message de la part de Violetta.

**_« Ludmila, Federico m'a parler de ta famille adoptive qui ne s'occupait pas de toi, j'en ai parler à mon père et à Angie ils sont d'accord. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle mais nous sommes aller voir tes parents adoptifs et nous en avons conclus que mon père et Angie t'adopterons si cela ne te gêne pas, cela sera dur car cela veut dire aussi que nous serions sœurs, mais ne t'en fait pas ça se passera bien._**

**_De plus, mon père connaissait tes parents et ils à retrouver quelques souvenirs qu'il avait partager avec eux, il te racontera._**

**_Espérant avoir une réponse au plus vite_**

**_Violetta »_**

Elle répondit aussitôt , le bonheur se lisait sur ses lèvres plus rien ne pouvait changer son bonheur.

Elle venait de décider qu'elle allait changer, seule mais avec une nouvelle famille.

Federico la regardait, il la prit comme _« un sac à patates_ » et ils prirent la route de retour chez eux.

* * *

_Bonjours ou bonsoirs je vous présente mon tout premier One-Shot sur le couple Federico/Ludmila, je sais ça paraît bête mais cela me plaisait alors pourquoi pas après tout. Je dois avouer de c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose comme cela._

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, mettez des reviews si vous le voulez_

_Bisoux, au plaisirs d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau_

_Amandine _


End file.
